<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tweek in Wonderland by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469247">Tweek in Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alice In Wonderland AU, Alternate Universe, Butters is the White Rabbit, Eric is the Red Queen, F/F, How Do I Tag, Jimmy is a Door Knob, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, Tweek is Alice, lol</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:08:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469247</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tweeks parents thought it would be a wonderful idea to put him in a dress, and now he's in a wonderland stranded with no way of getting out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bebe Stevens/Wendy Testaburger (implied), Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kenny McCormick/Leopold "Butters" Stotch, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Down The Rabbit-Hole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i didnt like the first one so i changed it up as well as my writing style</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was a horrible day for Tweek.</p><p> </p><p>Not because he has to work at his parent's coffeehouse from 3 am to 12 am.</p><p> </p><p>Not because his parents weren't helping him at all with serving the customers.</p><p> </p><p>And no, it wasn't because a customer spilled their coffee all over Tweek and blamed it on him.</p><p> </p><p>It was because his parents made him work in a fucking dress. Tweek Tweak a 10-year-old boy in a small hick town in the 1900s was wearing a fucking blue dress with an apron, his parents even made him wear a fucking bow to top it all off.</p><p> </p><p>Why was Tweek wearing a dress? You may ask. Well, it's because his parents thought if they had a cute little girl serving their customers more people would come which meant more customers.</p><p> </p><p>The thing that hit Tweek harder than a rock was the people he grew up didn't even say anything, they REALLY thought this was some new little girl serving them. This took a hard toll on Tweeks masculinity.</p><p> </p><p>Tweeks break finally arrived and he was still in the dress, his parents told him if he went out and promoted the coffeehouse wearing that, even more people would come. He can't even get a break from his parents on his fucking break. Tweek had walked over to a nice creek, he had taken out a book and started reading and flipping through the pages.</p><p> </p><p>"Jesus man, how can I even enjoy a book with no pictures!?"</p><p> </p><p>"If I had my own world, the books will be filled with pictures and pictures only! And there'd be coffeehouses everywhere, and there'd be no fucking dresses!"</p><p> </p><p>After Tweek had finished reading his boring pictureless book he had looked at his reflection in the water, and there he saw it, a pretty girl with wild blonde hair and bright green eyes. Tweek groaned even HE thought he looked like a girl!</p><p> </p><p>Tweek was cut short from his thoughts when he heard some singing.</p><p> </p><p>''Lou, Lou, Lou, I've got some apples, Lou, Lou, Lou, you've got some too! Lou, Lou, Lou! Let's get together-"</p><p> </p><p>The boy who was singing had bright blonde hair shaved unevenly on the side, he had big bright aqua eyes with the left one having a scar over it, he was wearing red suspender with beige shorts and knee-high socks with buckle boots. The thing that was most noticeable about the boy though was that he was holding a huge pocket watch and that he had fucking bunny ears. Fucking. Bunny. Ears.</p><p> </p><p>Tweeks initial reaction would be to of course scream bloody murder, which he did. "Oh, hamburgers! Feller are you ok?" The bunny-eared boy asked. Tweek just stared at the kid, he had looked around Tweeks age but was about an inch shorter than him with the heels Tweek's parents forced him to wear.</p><p> </p><p>Tweek had started to twitch a little bit and the bunny kid had taken note of this. "Well you see, my name is Leopold, but people call me Butters! What's your name, little lady?" Tweek huffed at being called 'little lady' but decided not to tell him his true gender since it'd be harder to explain why he was wearing a dress.</p><p> </p><p>" Ngh, Tweek.."</p><p> </p><p>"Tweek, huh? What an odd name!" Tweek looked at Butters for a little bit before finally deciding to ask the burning question, "Why do you have, bunny ears!?" Tweek blurted out, Butters looked at the boy with a stunned look. "Is that not normal?" Butters asked. "Is that not normal!? That's damn near impossible! Unless your a demon, oh God, are you a demon!?" Tweek shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>"A demon? No, no, no! I am nothing of the sort, well you see where I come from, I.." Butters stopped talking and started to look at Tweek. "Look, fella, um it's better if I show you then explain it, just come and follow me," Butters said. "Ngh, no way man! What if this is one of those schemes to kidnap me and your dad will rape me and make me his kid wife oh god!" Tweek yelled out.</p><p> </p><p>"What!? No, I just want to show you something! I swear I have no ill intentions!" Butters held out his pinky in front of Tweek. "I pinky promise to you!" Tweek looked at the boy once more before he finally gave in and pinky promised with the kid. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, this is great! Come with me I'll show you what normal looks like!" And before he knew it Butters dragged Tweek to the front of a rabbit hole.</p><p> </p><p>''What are we -ngh- doing here?"</p><p> </p><p>"This is where the magic starts, come on!" And before Tweek could even blink, Butters had jumped down the rabbit hole. "Jesus Christ, man!" Tweek yelled. He crawled through the hole and looked down at the abyss of black bellow him. "Oh god, no way man, too much pressure, I am getting out of here, my break is about to end anyway, I have got to go!" Tweek rambled.</p><p> </p><p>As Tweek was crawling out he slipt and all of a sudden he was falling into the abyss and he was screaming bloody mary. If his screaming wasn't heard all around the town when he saw Butters, it was now, but then the godforsaken dress started acting like a parachute and helped Tweek glide down the hole. The hole was very...weird. The walls surrounding him had paintings of people he had never seen before, it had bookshelves and cupboards.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, Tweek!" Tweek turned his head and saw Butters above him floating gently down with an opened umbrella in his hand. "AGH! What the hell man!?" Tweek screamed. "Oh, nothing! Y'know, at first I thought you ditched me! But I know a nice girl such as yourself would never do that!" Butters beamed. "Ugh! I'm not a girl! AGh!" Tweek blurted out as he floated down the hole.</p><p> </p><p>"You...you're not?"</p><p> </p><p>"No! Agh! My mom forced me to -ngh- wear this so more people would come to our coffee shop!"</p><p> </p><p>"Why didn't you say anything earlier?"</p><p> </p><p>"Because I didn't think I would be floating down a rabbit hole with a fucking bunny boy!"</p><p> </p><p>Butters looked at the boy for a little bit before blushing. "Oh jeez, I'm sorry I should've known!" Butters said. "It's -nigh- alright man! Just show me why you have bunny ears!"</p><p> </p><p>"...That's what I was showing you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yes!"</p><p> </p><p>"Haha.. well you see I kinda forgot what I was showing you, I just thought I'd give you a tour down here."</p><p> </p><p>"WHAT!?"</p><p> </p><p>Before Tweek could scream again he had landed on soft carpeting, he had looked around his surroundings and it sure was...interesting. Some chairs were floating in mid-air, the walls were curved like a tunnel, there were checkered tiles on the floor, and as Tweek was getting used to his surroundings he heard Butters shriek.</p><p> </p><p>"What's -ngh- wrong!?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hamburgers! I'm late! Oh jeez, Eric will sure be sore with me if I'm late again!"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What? Who's Eric?!"</p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry, Tweek! But I've gotta go, or I'll lose my head!"</p><p> </p><p>And just in the blink in the eye, he was gone, and Tweek was left all alone, in motherfucking Wonderland.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Pool of Tears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tweek meets a talking doorknob (aka Tweek meets Jimmy the doorknob and comedian!)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As Tweek frantically tried to find a way to get out of this dreamland he managed to come upon a hallway with an infinite amount of colorful doors, he tried to open a few of them but they were all locked. He came upon a 3 legged glass table and found a golden key that was curved upon the edges.</p><p> </p><p>"A key! Hell yes!" Tweek said, he began sticking the key into just about every door he came across but it didn't fit in any of them, just when Tweek was about to lose all hope he spotted a red curtain in the corner of the room. He walked up to the curtain and moved it to see what it was blocking and saw a small orange door with a lock on it, Tweek inserted the gold key into the lock and it clicked open.</p><p> </p><p>"Hell yeah!" Tweek shouted as he opened the door, once he walked through the door, the room around him was filled with checkered walls, checkered floors, checkered everything, except a small wooden door with a golden doorknob, Tweek had grabbed the knob when he heard a groan and let out a scream.</p><p> </p><p>"AGH! Jeez, what the hell was that!?" Tweek shrieked. "J-jeez, f-fella, t-that was me!" Tweek didn't realize where the voice was coming from but once he looked down he realized it was the doorknob. The doorknob was talking. "AGH! Jesus man!" Tweek said. "W-well, h-hello there c-cutie~" The doorknob winked. Tweek had officially hit an all-time low, a doorknob was flirting with him while he was in a dress.</p><p> </p><p>"AGH! I'maguy!" Tweek said so fast the words became one. "A-aw m-man, w-we barely h-have any c-chicks a-around h-here, b-besides W-wendy and H-her f-flowers, b-but I'm pretty s-sure they are all h-ho-gay." The knob said. "Agh, Jesus man! First I meet a kid with bunny ears, now I meet a doorknob that fucking talks! AGH!" Tweek screamed out. "W-well buddy if t-that's w-weird t-to you, its g-gonna g-g-get worse." The knob stuttered. "Agh! I just want to go home, man!" Tweek said. "W-well why d-don't y-you?" The knob said. "Because it's practically impossible the doors are locked and if I do want to get out of here I'll have to climb a rabbit hole that's probably 70 horses long!" Tweek said.</p><p> </p><p>"70 h-horses long?"</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah man! The ride down that hole took ngh, forever!"</p><p> </p><p>"T-that's n-n-not what I'm a-a-asking."</p><p> </p><p>"Whatever! Now doorknob let me get through this door! I need to get home and I don't think a knob is going to fucking take me!"</p><p> </p><p>"F-first of all, T-twink, my name i-is Jimmy! A-and I c-can't o-open up!" Jimmy stated with an annoyance growing in his voice. "AGH! Well, why the fuck not!?" Tweek screeched/ "W-w-well I d-don't think y-you could <em>h-handle </em>the n-news." Jimmy snickered.</p><p> </p><p>"Huh? What happened oh God! Am I-''</p><p> </p><p>''Hehe, get it? H-handle? I-I'm a d-doorknob!"</p><p> </p><p>Tweek just looked at the doorknob with a disappointed look in his eyes. "Hey, dude d-don't l-l-look at me l-like t-that!" Jimmy said. "O-okay l-listen f-first of all y-your t-too big, this d-door is pretty sm-small!"Jimmy explained. "What else is ngh wrong?" Tweek twitched. "W-well y-you see... I'm kinda l-locked." Jimmy awkwardly said.</p><p> </p><p>"Well, where the hell is I supposed to find the -ngh- fucking key! And how the hell will I get smaller!"</p><p> </p><p>"W-well c-check t-the table, p-pussy!"</p><p> </p><p>"What table!?"</p><p> </p><p>Right as Tweek managed to finish his sentence a golden table had fallen from the ceiling and landed right in front of Tweek with a loud <strong>thunk</strong> noise as it hit the ground. "AGH! WHERE THE HELL DID THAT FUCKING COME FROM! AGH!" Tweek screamed. "J-jeez, y-you s-sure like to s-scream, a-and n-not in the g-good way." Tweek didn't get the joke at first but when he did his cheeks had turned a bright shade of red. Tweek looked at the object that sat upon the golden table, it was a bottle with a tag saying ' <em>Drink Me~ </em>' Tweek started checking the bottle in case it was contaminated with poison, his parents always warned him that if a stranger gave him a liquid to drink it most likely had poison in it to kill him and he could only drink coffee since coffee and poison don't mix, that's what his parents told him at least.</p><p> </p><p>He had taken a sip of the bottle and had shrunk down to the size of a mouse. "AGH I'M LITTLE!" Tweek screeched. "Y-you s-sure are f-fella! N-now do you th-the key?" Jimmy asked. "Key? Oh shit, I didn't I see it on the table, godammit!" Tweek groaned. "How c-could you n-not see it? It's r-right o-on the t-table." Jimmy said, and as soon as he said those words a silver key had magically appeared on top of the table leaving Tweek stunned as he tried to understand this world.</p><p> </p><p>"Agh! How am I going to get up there! It's impossible!"</p><p> </p><p>"Nothings i-i-i-impossible, y-you're just b-being a p-pussy!"</p><p> </p><p>"I am not! I just don't know how to get past this!"</p><p> </p><p>"T-t-try s-some of the c-cookies in the t-tre-trea-chest box then!"</p><p> </p><p>Before Tweek could even begin to ask what Jimmy had meant a little blue box lined with gold on the edges had appeared before Tweek, he had opened the box and in it was filled with sugar cookies with frosting spelling out ' <em>Eat Me </em>' Tweek had realized how hungry he was he hadn't been able to eat breakfast as he had to open up the shop early and get into this godforsaken dress and his lunch was cut short when a customer was unhappy with their meal. So as soon as he took the sugar cookie in his hand he gobbled it up leaving no crumbs behind. But all of a sudden he started to grow and grow and grow, till he was bigger than the room itself.</p><p> </p><p>"AGH! Jimmy wh-what's happeningtome!?"</p><p> </p><p>"You're g-getting bigger! J-just a little t-too big..."</p><p> </p><p>"Agh!! What do I do make it stop!"</p><p> </p><p>"C-calm down dude!"</p><p> </p><p>But Tweek couldn't calm down he could feel his limbs stretching out at every passing second, it was painful he wanted it to stop! And before he knew it he was crying at how painful and sore he felt, his limbs were growing and he couldn't stop it! As Tweek's limbs were growing and becoming sore, Jimmy was trying his best to comfort Tweek as his tears were starting to fill up the room.</p><p> </p><p>"H-hey m-man, c-calm down!"</p><p> </p><p>"I-I can't! My ngh, limbs hurt so much!" Tweek sobbed. As Jimmy was trying to comfort Tweek he saw the same bottle Tweek had drunk before causing him to shrink.</p><p> </p><p>"D-dude! B-blondie! T-the bottle! D-drink the damn bottle!" Jimmy yelled before a wave of Tweeks tears had silenced him, Tweek saw the bottle floating over to him and grabbed it and chugged all of it down.</p><p> </p><p>Tweeks limbs started to shrink instead of growing, he had landed inside the bottle once he finally shrunk to mouse size, Jimmy still underneath Tweeks tears had managed to swing the door open with all his might despite it being locked. "Thank you, my name is ngh Tweek by the way!" The blonde yelled as he passed the door.</p><p>"See y-you soon!" Jimmy managed to yell back, and he was then gone and Tweek was now stranded in an ocean of his tears.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>back in the 1800s commoners apparently measured things with horses and hands for example, this home is about 10 horses long and 20 horses wide or this chair is 10 hands long and 5 hands wide, just thought id use my history knowledge to the best of it abilities</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>